Avatar: The Hidden Arts
by guardianmaster4
Summary: Summary is inside. Please read. Please.
1. The tortured past and a plan to escape

**Avatar- The Hidden Arts**

**Chapter 1- The Tortured Past, and a Possible Escape **

Author's note- summary A boy with powers unlike the avatars joins them during after the day of black sun, which he used as a diversion to escape. He picks up Iroh in his escape and eventually meets the Avatar and joins them. Read as they travel and are together and beat the fire lord together

Author's note- actual note I hope you enjoy it. Read and review and stuff. I'll do more if you like it, or not, but I hope you do.

As I lay here, blood coming out of every pore of my body, crying. I know why this happened. It's because of the cursed fire lord. People fear what I can do. I have always had strange powers. Let me take you back to the beginning. I promise it won't take long until you understand.

_Flashback bending_

It began when I was 7. I had always been getting bullied by kids. That day would change everything. "Cobra wake up! You have detention for falling asleep in class again!"

I sighed. My name is Cobra by the way. Cobra Hintro. In history of mythology, in fire nation school, we learned that Hintro was the name of a god. He had the power to control elements different from the avatars. His elements were light, darkness, and lightning.

You may be thinking that lightning, oh that makes him a firebender. I don't mean like that. I mean he could control lightning in its pure forms (yes it has multiple forms, but more on that later). Supposedly he could also fuse with others, but I never believed that. Back to that day, sorry for straying off. I sighed, it was the fourth time that weak I had fallen asleep.

"Snake boy got detention again. Haha!" Wang said that, I hate him; he's always threatening to beat me and kill. "Shut up Wang! Go cry to your mother, oh that's right, you don't have one!"

He instantly grew mad. "After class snake boy! You better run!" "Wang! Detention for you too, and I will be alerting your parents!" I snickered. I would grow to regret that. After school Ms.Linka, the teacher who gave us detention, made us write on the board 1000 lines.

As I was leaving, I was suddenly punched in the face. I turned to face my opponent and saw Wang surrounded by twenty of his cronies. Three of them lifted me and up and as I struggled, they kicked and stabbed me with knives. They dragged me to an alley and continued to beat me. I begged for them to stop, they did not, and it only seemed to get worse. Finally, I began to cry, and as they were about to stab me in the heart, I suddenly felt a warmth spread throughout my body.

I looked up and saw Wang looking at me with a terrified expression. I looked at my body. All my wounds had healed and I was surrounded in light. I heard a voice call out to me. "Cobra! My friend! Please answer!" "Who are you? Where are you?" My whole body suddenly felt ice cold as I saw something walking towards me.

I tried to step back, but found myself unable to move. It finally got close enough for me to see that it was man clad in white. "Who are you?" "Don't be afraid Cobra. My friend, I have been waiting for you. I have chosen you to wield the hidden elements. Lightning in its forms. Light. Darkness. And Fusion." I recognized those elements instantly as the elements wielded by the legendary Hintro. "Why me? And who are you?" The man reached out to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I instantly felt a warmth spread threw my body. I looked into his eyes, which seemed to glow soothingly, and yet strongly at the same time.

"Who I am is unimportant. And as to why I have chosen you, let's just say that I have known you always and know a great potential is within you. It's time for you first lesson. Reach out and place you arms in front of you. Feel the light spread within you. Cast it into your arms and focus it intensely. Call it out!"

I suddenly found myself standing in the middle of Wang's men, facing Wang. "I knew he was a freak! Kill him! Rid the world of the freak snake!" I closed my eyes and began to tremble. I suddenly heard the man's voice again. "Focus intensely into your arms! Call it out!"

I took a fighting stance with both arms in front of me. It started to rain. I bent my elbows so my long arms were in front of me. I put leg behind me and one in front. "So the snake wants to fight?! Hahaha! Destroy! Stop sitting around and attack him!" They all charged at me. I focused with all my might and felt a warmth go to my arms.

"Light Barrier!" Suddenly a bright light surrounded me. The boys couldn't stop and smacked into it. I felt the force and it barely affected me.

_End Flashback Bending_

That was the first time I used my power. I would never forget that day. It was both a beginning and an end. It was a beginning for the obvious reason of my powers coming to me. It was end because of what happened the next day.

_Flashback bending number 2_

It was the day after my powers appeared. I had told my parents about the whole thing, they of course had dismissed it as a lie. Apparently other people were talking about it too. I was sitting in Ms.Linka's class, trying to get some sleep of course, when 10 fire navy soldiers walked into class. "Professor Linka," they said "we need to speak to one of your students. A Cobra Hintro. Where is he?"

Wang quickly answered. "He's right there sir. The freak is right there!" He pointed to me. The fire navy man was instantly at my side. "Cobra Hintro, you are under arrest for forbidden bending." The other soldiers forced me to stand up and tied my hands with rope.

"What are you talking about sir? I'm not even a bender." The slapped me across the face hard. "Shut your mouth. We have witnesses who saw you make a barrier of light." I was suddenly knocked out as a man karate chopped me in the head.

I awoke several hours later in a dungeon, chained up, and facing a pretty lady surrounded by two others girls. One of whom had curly hair and was cute, and the other looked just evil. They were about my age. A man walked in. "Azula, Ty-lee, Mai. Get out of the cell. This man is going to be imprisoned for quite a while unless he joins us." The pretty girl in the center instantly spat in my face. The cute curly girl placed a hand on my cheek and smiled, before turning and leaving. The evil girl just walked on by, ignoring me. Three soldiers walked in after the girls left. "I see you have awakened Cobra. We are here to present you with a choice. You can either fight in the war with us. Or spend the rest of your life being tortured for treason. Make your choice."

I heard a voice in my head. "Cobra! Don't fight! They will use you for your power and then kill you! Focus your anger into your head and call it out! Do it now!" I closed my eyes and did as I was told. I opened my mouth to breathe and instantly a dark substance came out of it and started attacking the men. "Focus your energy into your arms and make it strong. Think of lightning!"

I obeyed and suddenly a huge jolt of electricity went threw my body and the chains shattered. I fell forward and stood up. I focused lightning into my arms and it shot into the darkness, electrifying it. "Why are we at war? Tell me that and maybe I will join!"

The terrified men answered. The answer they gave would change my life. "To spread our knowledge by conquering the world!" The other two instantly covered the man's mouth and looked terrified. Now I may have been young, but even I knew that you have to learn from others to grow, not conquer and destroy. I made the decision to join the water tribe and earth kingdom right then and there.

"I will never join you! Now let me out!" I charged them and was once again knocked out by a karate chop to the head; apparently a fourth man had slipped in undetected as a precaution.

_End Flashback bending_

Basically that's where we stand now. It's been 6 years since that day. I'm 13 now. Everyday I am tortured and beaten. They say in 5 more years I will begin being used as a breeder, whatever that means. I managed to get myself imprisoned in the fire nation capital. I am hoping to be left here. Thought I am imprisoned, I am still able to get information.

Over the years I have learned and mastered the elements I command. The avatar returned a while ago. Tomorrow, during an eclipse supposedly, there will be an invasion. I am planning to try to escape and hopefully join the avatar. If I am successful and I can get out, then I should be able to accomplish my goals. I plan to find the avatar and join him in battle. I hope to find him help him destroy fire lord Ozai.

Before that though, I have a few places to visit.

First on my list would be to get a dragon. He would become my companion. Next on my list would be to rob the armory during the battle.

Next, I would rob the library, taking everything I can get my hands on. That is very important, because it will be my gift to the avatar when I find him in the battle.

Next, I would rob the medical center so I may treat my injuries.

Next, and this is extra, only if I have time, I would rob a store, hopefully picking up a few more books, some clothing, some money, and of course some stuff I can trade, and possibly something I could use to make stuff which I would sell or give away.

Before that though, I would go to one more place before the shop. An apothecary, where I would pick up a few more books on plants, so I could survive if the avatar says no.

You may be wondering how I intend to escape, especially with lightning proof chains. I solved that. I'm going to push balanced radiation on them. Balanced radiation is something I invented. It contains light and darkness mixed together in large, balanced quantities. The day approaches. Tomorrow, my destiny begins

Author's note- Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please respond. I'll definitely do more. Thenext chapters will be longer


	2. The escape and enter Iroh

**Chapter two- The escape, the supplies, and an ally**

**Author's note- Thank you to all who have read and reviewed and subscribed. Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

At last the Day of Black Sun arrived. I couldn't wait for it. It was morning, and the sun had just risen, when my breakfast was brought in.

Two fire navy soldiers came in and spit in my face as they untied me and secured temporary chains to me. "Here's your food peasant! Dance like a monkey if you want it!" He held up a bowl containing four pieces of moldy bread and a small, and I mean small, jug of water. I hated having to dance and make a fool of myself to get food.

I danced and jumped like a monkey. The fire navy soldiers laughed and threw the bowl across the room. I went to get it, and they pulled on my chains and picked up the bowl. One of the fire navy men slapped me across the face painfully.

"Just cause you want it, doesn't mean you'll get it!" "But that's not fair!" I finally yelled. The man took out a whip and whipped me five times before saying. "Shut up. Prisoners are things to be abused and tortured. Nothing more and nothing less. I suggest you get that through your head."

I allowed the soldiers to chain me once again to the wall. The one with the whip whipped me twelve more times before opening the jug with the water and spilling it all over the bread. He then threw the bread at me and said "Enjoy your food!" before leaving. The second soldier followed him to the door.

When he got to the door however, he turned and said to me "You could have been a major asset in the war. You still could. Please join us." I looked directly at him.

"I could never be apart of a war if I have to fight side by side with people like you!" He seemed to frown before walking out the door and shutting it.

It seemed like I waited an eternity, when it was probably only a few hours, before I heard siren like sound. I knew then that the invasion had begun.

I closed my eyes and focused light and darkness into my legs and arms. I forced them to combine, forming a huge amount of balanced radiation. I sent a huge wave of it threw my boy and the chains shattered. This caused me to fall forward onto the cold stone floor.

I stood up and shook my head a little before walking to the door. It was made of lightning proof metal. I focused light and darkness to my arms and formed a ball of balanced radiation in my hands. I pushed it into the door and it was blasted back into the wall five yards behind it.

I went threw the now empty doorway and looked around. I saw no guards, so I ran down the hall to left where I found a door that led outside. I took a breath and opened it. By that I mean I turned the handle, and did not push balanced radiation into it.

I walked out and saw an apparently empty street in front of me. I grinned and went next door to a house and knocked on the door. To my surprise, someone answered.

She was and elderly woman, no younger then 50. She took one look at me and fainted. I sighed and used balanced radiation to open the door.

Inside the house I saw a map of the town, or so it looked like, on the table. I picked it up and checked the locations of the places I would need, and cursed immediately.

The nearest zoo was all the way at the other side of the town. I needed more stuff then I could carry, so I had no choice but to use a very special technique.

I focused light, dark and lightning energy in very specific amounts into my shadow. Instantly 10 copies of myself appeared out of it. This technique was called the soul clone. It is made by focusing light and dark to make a physical body. A touch of life lightning (which basically looks like yellow lightning and has many properties) was all that was needed to power the clones. The clones last for 12 hours unless I destroy them.

Me and my clones left the house and headed two blocks north to the closes place, which happened to be a clothing shop thankfully enough.

We entered the shop and saw no one in it. I quickly noted the clothing and picked out a pair of dark blue pants, a silver colored shirt, a black belt, three pairs of purple socks, 4 pairs of red underwear, and a pair of scarlet red boots.

Me and my clones were just about to leave when I noticed a selection of hats next to a red box. I took a black one and put it on and opened the box. It was full of gold coins. I gave it to one of my clones to hold and grabbed a black jacket next to door and put it on. I looked at the map of the town and noticed there was a weapons shop just 4 blocks away. Me and my clones ran there as fast as possible.

My clones opened the door and I looked inside. I almost fainted. There was everything I could want. Swords, boomerangs, armor, everything. I noticed they also had a selection of 30 back packs. I told nine of my clones to start packing everything the could, and to be sure to cover the basics first. As I was walking out the door, I noticed a rack of what had to be fighting style scrolls. I told my clones to grab them all, and noticed the got right on it. I also told the clone who had the money to put it in one of the backpacks.

I looked at the map and noticed we had actually moved most of the way threw the town, the zoo was now only 2 blocks away, and the library was only 3 blocks away and was next to a traveler's store. I told my clones to go and get the bags in the store and to fill them with as many useful scrolls as possible.

I ran the two blocks to the zoo. When I got there I saw a map that showed the animals they had the zoo. There were three animals that interested me the most.

According to the zoo map, locked in a cage was a dragon. He would be very handy indeed.

I also noticed that in another area of the zoo was a giant falcon that was big enough for one person to ride and have a little room left over. Very useful for transportation also.

The final animal that caught my attention was one I didn't notice until I walked past it's cage. I was on my way to the dragon cage when I saw a caged in lake.

I noticed something was moving beneath the surface and, being the person I was, jumped in the lake. The creature I found shocked me.

It was blue, had enormous wings, and looked incredible. It was another dragon, but this one looked hurt. I swam to it and noticed it was asleep and seemed to have the hilt of something in it. I grabbed the hilt and heaved with all my might.

What I pulled out was a huge sword. It was nine feet long and looked very deadly. I didn't have time to appreciate it very much, however. As soon as I pulled out the sword, the dragon woke up. As soon as its eyes opened, it tuned to face and roared tyrannically. I stared it down and put the sword under my arm and closed my eyes to show I was friendly. What happened next would change me forever.

The dragon reached out it's had and jumped out of the water, grabbing me with it's tongue. I was terrified to say the least.

It used its tongue and suddenly I heard a voice in my head. "Thank you for releasing the Blerion sword from me." "Who are you and where are you?" I heard laughing in my head, and the dragon looked at me with kind eyes. Using it's tongue it placed me on its head and took off, breaking the cage and landing on the path of the zoo. "I am Bleria my silly friend. Cobra, you have been threw a lot of pain, and now is not the time to talk. I will help you so we may escape and we will talk later."

I jumped off and thought back to the dragon. "Stay here, I need to go release one of your friends and a giant falcon before we leave this place." I suddenly heard a boom sound, and saw fire over the rim of the volcano. The battle was getting closer. I had to hurry. I entered the cage and the dragon immediately noticed me.

It roared a huge breath of fire. I placed the Blerion sword down in front of me and backed up a few steps to show I was friendly. It just roared again and tried to bite me.

"They tend to respond to a strong person who is selfless." I turned to find the source of the voice and saw the source.

He was an elderly man with a long beard. Though he was wearing heavy clothing I could tell he was strong. I lifted the sword and pointed at him. "Who are you? I won't let you take me prisoner again!" He looked shocked before smiling and saying. "My name is Iroh. Please forgive me. I am not your enemy. I am leaving the fire nation to help the avatar. Please believe me."

I looked more closely at him and saw signs of abuse like the marks that were on me. The marks of someone who has been held prisoner. I suddenly felt something hit my and looked up to see Bleria smiling. "That is the hilt to the Blerion sword, please sheathe it." I obeyed and heard Iroh laughing.

"What's so funny about a dragon?!" He stopped. "Nothing, it's just I'm amazed you don't realize what that sword is. Why don't we leave together? We have only 16 more minutes before the eclipse ends." I realized he was right. "Fine. I will trust you for now. But once we clear the city, we need to talk Iroh. I'm Cobra by the way."

Suddenly I heard an odd squealing sound and turned to see the dragon bowing before Bleria. She thought to me. "He says he will help." I nodded.

I turned to Iroh and said. "Come on, we need to rob some major stores if were going to be out of here in time." He followed me to the falcon cage. The falcon flew to our side as Iroh opened the cage. It rubbed it's beak against Iroh and I knew it was a good animal.

I jumped on to Bleria and Iroh onto the falcon. The other dragon followed as Bleria flew back to the armory. As soon as we arrived my clones came out and proceeded to load the dragons with the filled backpacks. "Will we really need all this Cobra?" I glared at Iroh.

"Of course we do and we are not even halfway done! Clones get on! We have some stuff to get!" Iroh smiled when we got to the library. He quickly rushed in as my clones came out. "Iroh, we got everything!" One of my clones showed me that he had filled four backpacks with the rugs in the library. We could definitely sell those.

Iroh came out five minutes later with 12 scrolls in his hands, which he stuffed into one of the extra backpacks we had and tied it to the falcon. "What'd you get Iroh?" He grinned and said simply. "Something you should never forget." I would have argued, but we had very little time left. I took out my map and saw that 10 blocks away was an apothecary, a medical center, and a shop all next to each other.

We hopped onto our creatures and flew as fast as we could, the second dragon following closely behind. We made it there in four minutes. "Iroh, go into the store and get some stuff. Take two of my clones with you, and be ready to leave in six minutes. We need to get out soon!" He nodded and entered the shop with my clones carrying 12 empty backpacks.

I quickly entered the apothecary with the other ten of my clones. I grinned as I saw row upon row of seeled boxes with herbs in them. I told four clones to grab every box and book and coin they could find and put it into the backpacks and onto the dragons.

Me and the other six clones entered the medical shop. I smiled again. There were at least 20 cabinets full of supplies and there was even a bookshelf lined with medical dictionaries. I also noted a stretcher on the ground near the bookshelf. I picked up the stretcher and tied it to Bleria before I went back into the shop.

In four minutes we had everything from the apothecary and medical shop onto the dragons. As soon as we had finished securing the gear I looked around for Iroh.

Iroh was instantly visible coming out of the store in his new clothes, followed by the two clones who went with him. All twelve backpacks were full. Iroh's new look was nice. He had on a red jacket, silver pants, black boots, a purple belt, orange socks, which I vowed to beurn, a tan colored shirt, a green hat and I don't wanna know what underwear.

"How much stuff did you get?" He grinned. "Don't worry. I just got what we needed. I can't believe you forgot to get tents and games." I badly wanted to yell at him, but resited the urge. "Are games really necessary?" "Absolutely. If you don't relieve tension, you will never be in good shape." I looked to my right and saw a dried food store.

Iroh and I nodded to each other before going in with five clones and 4 backpacks. I stuffed 15 kinds of dried food and meets into some packs, as well as 30 large jugs of water. I finally put the Blerios sword on my belt and turned to tell Iroh I was done. I saw him finishing putting a green jar of something in his pack and he faced me.

"I'm done." He said simply. I had to ask. "What was in that jar?" He smiled. "Why tea of course! You never travel without tea." I resisted the urge to smack him in the face.

"We have everything I can think of. Did you get anything uselful from the shop?" "Yes. I got a tea cup and pot set, some other pots and pans, and some silverware. Also, two full tents, a sowing kit, some musical instruments, some fabric, a pi-show board. A deck of cards and finally a large atlas." I grinned. "Good job Iroh. Now let's go."

We left the store. I jumped onto Bleria while the clones tied the final backpacks to the other dragon. Iroh tied another backpack to his falcon while my clones put the rest on the other dragon. "Ready Iroh?" "Ready Cobra!"

With that we kicked off the ground and I dispelled my clones. As flew higher and into the clouds, I caught sight of fireballs hitting the shore. I looked down and saw retreating water tribe men and wondered how on earth they hadn't seen us. I though I saw a white creature followed by a balloon fly east, and so it was in that direction we flew.

I looked down and caught one final look at the city I hated so much. I thanked god. I knew I was finally free. Bleria begun flying, with Iroh on his falcon at our right, and the other dragon with the gear on the left. I couldn't wait to meet the avatar.

**End Chapter 2**

**Author's note- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R and R and stuff please. I love hearing your wonderful comments. Tell me if the next chapter you want to be longer. Signing off. Until next chapter, which will hopefully come soon. **


	3. The Heart, awakening and synchronization

**Avatar: The hidden arts**

**Chapter three: the heart, the awakening, and the synchronization**

**Author's note: I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy and sorry for the wait.**

Iroh and I had been flying for 5 days straight before we were finally forced to land. The thing that caused us to land was the creatures being exhausted. Iroh and I had both slept, so we weren't too tired.

When we landed, in a forest with a mountain in the visible east, I noticed the Blerion sword was glowing. "Iroh! Come look My sword is glowing!"

He immediately came up to me and looked at the sword, which seemed to glow even brighter. He grinned. "Maybe it wants you to drink tea and play pi-show with me?"

I couldn't resist anymore and had to slap him. He dodged it laughing. "No! I doubt that! It's probably something serious!"

He shouted merrily. "Pi-show and tea are very serious! They are the meaning of life!" I threw a punch, which he again dodged, still laughing. I forced myself to calm down.

That was when I realized I had no idea what powers Iroh had. I gave him a serious look as he took out the pi-show board. He had no scars or marks on him, aside from the torture marks we both shared. It was time to learn what he could do, and reveal what I could do.

I stood up and walked to Iroh. I inhaled and finally asked Iroh the question. "Iroh, are you a bender?" He instantly turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face. He carefully answered. "Does it matter if I am? All that matters is we were both prisoners of the fire nation. It shouldn't matter if we are benders or not."

I could tell, just based on that, that he was a fire bender. That's when I realized I had heard the name Iroh before. He was the fire lords brother, the dragon of the west, the one who had failed to conquer the legendary Ba Sing Se.

I forced myself to calm down. He wouldn't have those torture marks if he was still a fire nave admiral. Or was it a general? Whatever, but he had been very highly ranked before that failure.

I finally answered Iroh. "It matters because if we are going to be traveling together, and probably fighting together, I need to know what your skills are. I'll show you my skills if you show me yours. Do we have a deal?"

I put out my hand for him to shake it. He seemed to think for a moment, before finally reaching out and shaking my hand. I smiled.

"You go first." I said to him. He slowly stood up and faced away from me. He took a deep breath and performed a quick jab, causing a ball of fire to shoot out into the sky. I grinned. He had definitely proven that he was not evil, like so many other fire benders I knew.

He faced me with a sad look on his face. "Do you hate me? Knowing I'm a fire bender?" I shook my head. He had just wiped away all my remaining doubts. "I don't hate you Iroh. Now it's my turn to show off my elements."

He raised an eyebrow. "Elements? Stop pulling my leg. No one, aside from the avatar, can bend more then one element."

I grinned. "Then I suggest you sit down, cause I'm about to blow your head off your shoulders." He sat down on Bleria and waited. I got into a fighting stance and thought dark.

"Dark arm!" I punched rapidly and a huge arm made of darkness flew forward, past my arm. It continued going for 100 yards before hitting into a rock. It tore threw the rock and kept on going out of sight.

Iroh was gaping when I turned to face him. "Time for my second element." I said simply and got back into my fighting stance. I thought light.

"Light arm!" I again punched rapidly and a huge arm made of light shot out my arm and flew forward. It went for 100 yards before hitting the ground and going underground out of site. I faced Iroh and saw he was gaping again.

"Time for my third element. This one you might be more familiar with. You only use a dead version of it though." I call the lightning fire benders can use dead lightning because it can't flow or do anything all the other types of lightning can do. Lightning is not evil, like most fires, but kind, like a mother panda protecting its young.

I got into my fighting stance again and focused on heat. I moved my head forward rapidly, and a huge beam of red lightning shot out of my head. That's heart lightning, by the way. Once I use it, it actually reacts to protect me independently of my will. I'll show you.

_Flashback bending_

I was 10. I had just been stabbed for about the 12th time that day. I was bleeding profusely out of a serious wound on my stomach. The guards were just about to stab me yet again, when I jerked my head forward, trying to cast my pain out of my body. What came out surprised me.

It was red, and it was lightning. It soared out of my head and the guards dodged it growling. "Time to destroy the freak once and for all!"

He threw his dagger, and it should have hit my face and ended me. Except that the

red lightning suddenly came out from behind the man and intercepted the dagger. It took the shape of a hand and threw the dagger back the shocked man, killing him.

The lightning changed directions and flew at me. I cringed as I saw it aim for my wound. At least it would finally all be over. I was wrong. I suddenly felt immense warmth flow threw my body and looked down. The red lightning was gently pressed against my wound, and was healing it.

When my wound was healed, the lightning vanished, and I felt a happy feeling flow threw me.

_End flashback bending_

The red lightning, as soon as it disconnected from my head, immediately turned to face me. It took the shape of a human female. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the hug, and buried my head in her red hair. "Mother. I love you." I said to her.

"And I you my child. I'll always be here for you." She said in a deap, protective sounding and warm filled voice that was filled with love. I felt a warmth spread threw my body, before she vanished.

I turned to face Iroh, a tear in my eye. He had a shocked look on his face. I wiped the tears from my eyes and said "Yes. I command lightning in all its forms."

He jumped of Bleria and came to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. before asking "Was that the legendary heart lightning?" I smiled and replied. "Yes it was. For years now, it has appeared and granted me strength when I needed it. I did not have it, I wouldn't still have my sanity."

He took his hand away. "I guess your last name is Hintro right?" I nodded. "You have been through far too much pain for someone of your young age. Come on, I'll make some tea."

I gathered some fore wood while Iroh set up the tents. As I laid into a log cabin formation and was about to start the fire, Iroh stopped me. "Allow me my friend." I shook my head. "No, allow me." He gave me a weird look and backed up a step.

I focused lightning to my fingertips of two fingers on my right hand. I put the fingers together and fired the lightning. I let it flow for a moment, before the wood burst into flame. I cut the flow of the lightning and sat down in front of the fire.

"Impressive." Iroh said as he sat down next to me and handed a few pieces of the dried meat we had. "Thank you." I said and began eating. Iroh smiled as he filled a pot with water and set it on the fire to boil. "For tea." He said. I thanked him.

20 minutes later the water was ready. Iroh added 3 teaspoons of hazelnuts and a sprinkling of jasmine before mixing it in, and setting the pot back onto the fire. When the tea was ready, he poured into cups and gave us each one. It was delicious.

After feeding the dragons and falcon a meal of water and dried meet, we went to sleep in the tents. The next morning was when something happened that would change everything.

I awoke to the sound of hoof prints. I immediately picked up the Blerion sword and exited the tent. Just in time to see one hundred fire navy soldiers surround the two tents, the falcon, and the dragons.

One of the soldiers turned to face me. "Cobra Hintro! You are under arrest for forbidden bending, and escaping prison. Please come with us. We will use force if necessary." I grinned and jumped high, unsheathing the Blerion sword as I flipped over there heads to land behind them.

I landed with the Blerion sword pointing diagonally forward, my other arm pointing behind me and my legs spread apart. The Blerios sword started to glow as I spoke. "Why on earth would I go with you after I worked so hard to escape? I will never let you capture me again. Your going to have to kill me!"

"Dark sword!" I focused darkness into the sword and the blade grew black and longer, made of pure darkness.

"Light blade!" I created a blade of light in my other hand, giving me two swords.

"Lightning armor!" I focused lightning into my body, and a suit of armor made of green lightning, or nature lightning, surrounded me. Nature lightning is very hard to destroy. It can absorb water and a little fire. It's perfect for armor.

"So be it! Attack the freak! We're taking him with us, dead or alive, preferably dead!" A man, obviously the leader of the army, commanded. I swung both swords and charged into the men.

It was over in five minutes. I breathed a sigh of relief and dismissed the blades and armor, thinking it was over. I was wrong. Suddenly five arrows shot out of the woods near the campsite and pinned me to a tree.

Three hundred men became visible walking towards the campsite. One of them walked right up to me and kicked me in the face.

"You're an idiot! We knew you'd never cooperate, so we only sent one battalion as the starting force. We have 700 more men besides us. Men! Go into the tent and capture whoever you find."

I focused a huge amount of lightning into my back, causing the tree to burst into flames. I grinned at there shocked expressions and charged them with the Blerion sword.

"Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooar!" I shuddered as I heard this. Clearly the creatures had woken up and were fighting back. I slashed twelve men threw there hearts as I summoned my armor and swords back again. I wondered where Iroh was.

I began to fire blasts of light and dark energy from the swords at the men. One caught me from behind and slashed threw my armor with some kind of sword. I spun around and beheaded the man who had done it, but the damage had been done.

Cursing I formed heart lightning and sent it at the men. It took the form of spears and swords and began slashing at the men. In 20 minutes they were dead.

I heard laughing. I turned and saw the other 700 men behind me. "Nice job. But now it's time to die you freak!" As I continued to fight for my life, I got slashed 7 more times, before beginning to feel faint.

Seeing my weakness the men began to move faster and slashed me 10 more times. I fell to the ground and started to shake. "I won't let you kill Cobra!" A voice boomed. I cricked my neck to the side and saw Iroh cutting threw the men like they were toys.

"Kill the freak before he gets here! Do it now!" Suddenly the men around me were struck from behind by fire. The screamed as they fell to the ground in flames.

"Cobra! Are you ok?" It was Iroh. He lifted me up and I leaned on his shoulder, bleeding. "I don't think I can make it Iroh. There are too many." "Don't give up!" I heard a voice in my head and suddenly everything around me seemed to stop. I turned my head and saw the man from my childhood walking towards me.

"Save your breath. We can't win this fight! It's over!" He slapped me in the face. I gaped. "Hey! You can't just-""Shut up! I won't let you quit! After going threw so much torture and losing much blood are you really going to give up just like that?!"

I gasped and coughed. "But I'm tired. I can't bend. There's nothing more I can do!" "Never give up! If you don't have enough strength, then it's timed you learned to rely on others to help you! It's time you learned what true friendship and unity is about! Focus all three of your elements into your body and Iroh. You are going to fuse with him."

I snickered. "Who are you kidding? Fusion is impossible." He slapped me across my face for a second time. He yelled at me. "Do as I say if you want to live! Have I ever steered you wrong?! Has anything I have ever done hurt you?! Name one time!"

I thought for a while and realized he was right. I was a fool. I nodded. "Should I tell him?" The man smiled.

"If you want to, you can. You will de-fuse when the time is right. After de-fusion you will have a tattoo on your wrist. This symbolizes that you can assume the fused form afterwards. Only the first time will you actually fuse. From then on, when u want yourself fused with the same person, the tattoo will turn red, and that persons DNA, which is absorbed when you fuse, will activate, changing you into the fused form while the other person remains outside." He began too fade, and suddenly everything was moving again and I was back on Iroh's shoulder

"You can't give up Cobra! There's always a way to win as longas you don't give up!" "Focus your elements into you both! Call it out!" "Iroh! I am going to fuse us together! We will be able to win through unity! Now let's go!"

I focused all my strength into my elements. I felt all three spread within me and Iroh. A blue light began to surround us. "Call it out!" "Synchronized fusion!"

Suddenly the light flared and my vision was clouded. I was suddenly in a dark space. Iroh, who was next to me, put his hand on my shoulder. I faced him, and saw him nod.

"Grab his arm and pull him in!" I grabbed the arm he had on my shoulder and pulled him as hard as I could. I felt our bodies combine. "Your will shall command the body!" I grinned and suddenly I was surrounded by light.

I reappeared in the center of the men. I looked at my body. I was dressed in a blue robe with emerald armor surrounding me. I picked up the Blerion sword and unsheathed it. Me name is Zinkro Milantro. I am the fusion of Cobra and Iroh. At last I have been awakened. I smiled as I pointed the sword at the terrified men.

I channeled energy into it and it burst into blue flames. I swung it in a circle and a wave of flaming blue energy hit the men, killing three hundred of them.

"Attack with all your heart and soul! Eliminate that freak of nature!" I grinned and formed and focused fire, lightning, darkness and light into my empty hand, forming a sword. I jumped high and swung both swords around. The resulting energy wave left only one hundred men standing.

"Time to destroy you with a new attack!" I focused enough lightning to create a ball of fire in my hand and combined it with light, darkness, and more lightning. Forming a huge ball of Kintro Sicon, one of the ultimate weapons of the legendary Hintro.

I threw the ball at the men and it exploded, leaving only ten men standing. I focused enough lightning to create fire and added white lightning, or soul lightning, to it. I formed a blade of soul fire, the name for the soul lightning and fire combination, which is another one of Hintro's attacks.

I smiled at the terrified expressions on the men's faces. I charged them and sliced off there heads. I relaxed against a tree and suddenly a blue light surrounded me. It was time to go, but I knew I'd be back another day.

I suddenly found myself lying on the ground. I looked to my right and saw Iroh laying beside me. What I had just felt was incredible. I felt a stinging sensation on my right wrist and saw a loop with name Zinkro Milantro on it.

I stood up. "To activate the DNA, just focus into the tattoo. Your body will change as the DNA creates the fused form again. I suddenly realized something was wrong with Iroh.

I loked at him, and saw the wrinkles gone from his body. The fusion had taken years off his body. "A side effect. When you de-fuse, you and whoever you have fused with gain benefits. He gained a bit of youth. Both of your bodies were healed completely."

"What did I gain?" I heard chuckling. "You gained the power to use Soul Fire at will." I grinned and focused white lightning and an extreme amount of regular lightning into my hand. I suddenly held an orb of Soul fire.

I picked Iroh up and took him to the tent. It had been an exhausting day and we both needed rest.

**End of chapter**

**Author's note: I hope you liked it and that it was worth the wait. Was the length ok? R and R and stuff. The next chapter could be longer. And will come in a week or less. Bye. **


	4. A crazy fight, a new fusion and rewards

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: I am very sorry for the wait. My computer had some majoy problems, but now they are fixed (hopefully for good), so now updates will come every 2 weeks as planned.**

We rested for three days before we were healthy enough to continue traveling. Iroh and I mounted the dragons and falcon and took off.

"Cobra, why didn't you tell me you could fuse?" I sighed. "Because I didn't know myself Iroh." He gave me a confused look. "What do you mean? It seems impossible to be unaware of having that kind of power."

I was silent for a moment. I didn't know how to answer. I finally decided I should tell Iroh about how I had found my powers. (**Author's note: I'm not retyping how he got bending. See chapter 1 if you want to read it**)

"So that's how you got your bending. Wow. Who is that man you described?" "I don't know, but I suspect he could be the original Hintro." Iroh thought about this for a while and was silent the rest of the day.

We reached a clearing and slept in our tents. It was morning before the next event happened. We were packing our stuff up and had just put out the fire, when I saw something in the sky.

"Iroh, come here" He came to me. "What is that?" I pointed to the thing in the sky. He strained his eyes and gasped. "What?" He put his hand on my mouth.

"It's a hot air balloon. Probably from the fire nation. We have to leave right now."

I moved his hand off my mouth and spat on the ground. "First of all, have you washed your hands since we met?" He looked from side to side.

"No." I barely managed to resist the urge to set him on him on fire and watch him burn. I sighed. "Secondly, we can't keep running. If were being pursued, we have to face the danger head on." I closed my eyes and my tattoo started to glow.

"Stop it Cobra!" I opened my eyes and my tattoo stopped glowing. "Why?" Iroh gave a small smile. "You'll never be able to attack from here. Get on the falcon and fly to the balloon." I smiled back. "Right." I got on the falcon and took off.

When we were within 100 feet of the balloon I closed my eyes and focused into my tattoo. I felt my body change. I am Zinkro Milantro. When we were 30 feet away, I saw that the driver of the balloon was a boy with a huge scar on his eye.

I unsheathed the Blerion sword and leaped at the balloon, landing in the basket of the balloon. I stood in front of the man, who I realized was my age. He looked terrified at the site of me.

"Who are you and who sent you after me?" I was surprised by his question. "I should be asking you that. If you serve the fire lord you know who I am." He seemed to relax.

"Clearly we have a misunderstanding. I left the fire nation. I intend to join the Avatar. My name is Zuko."

I recognized the name from my torturers. I had frequently been compared to the banished fire nation prince. If I was to believe him, then I had Zuko and Iroh, uncle and nephew, brother and son of the fire lord. There was only one way I could make sure he was not lying.

I held the Blerion sword up to Zuko's neck. "Land the balloon and do not leave it. I have to make sure you are telling me the truth." I saw panic appear in is eyes. He pressed some spots on the engine and the balloon began to descend. I jumped out the balloon and landed on the falcon, which had been patiently flying next to the balloon.

I stroked its neck and edged it to land as the balloon did. It cawed happily as I continued to stroke its neck. When we landed Zuko got out of the balloon. "If he tries to leave, peck his heart out." I whispered to the falcon, who placed it's head on my shoulder and nuzzled my head. I smiled and summoned lightning from the sky. I walked into it and vanished.

I reappeared in front of a shocked looking Iroh. That's called lightning jumping. It's a skill only Hintro had. "Zinkro, who is it?" I sighed. "He claims to be Zuko. I am not sure if I believe him though."

Iroh closed his eyes and stroked his beard. "Can you take me to him? I traveled with him for a few years, so I believe I can identify him." I sighed.

"We'll have to take the dragons. I do not know what will happen if I try to lightning jump with a non lightningbender." It was Iroh's turn to sigh now. We mounted the dragons and flew to where the balloon had landed. When we were 250 feet away, I realized it would be best for Zuko to see my true form.

I focused on my wrist and I changed back. I'm Cobra Hintro. My tattoo reappeared. I looked to Iroh who was shaking his head. As we landed he said "No matter how many times I see you transform, I will never get used to it." I had to laugh. I doubted I would ever get used to transforming either.

As we landed, I saw that Zuko was cowering in fear of the falcon. We got off the dragons and went to where Zuko and the falcon were. As soon as it saw us, the falcon puts its head on my shoulder. I rubbed it and glared at Zuko.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked. I sighed. "I'm the guy who threatened you." He laughed. "No your not. That guy was dressed differently and was much stronger then you are, kid."

I placed my hand on the hilt of the Blerion sword. Unfortunaly Iroh saw me. "Cobra! No. He didn't mean it." "I will not be called week ,Iroh!" He sighed. "Cobra, if I didn't watch you slay that army of eleven hundred, I wouldn't believe you were strong either." Zuko gaped.

"Eleven hundred?!" The falcon growled. I turned to Iroh. "Do your check. If he isn't Zuko, I'm going to stab him repeatedly." Iroh went up to Zuko. Zuko looked oddly at Iroh. "Who are you?" He asked. Clearly he didn't recognize Iroh, which was understandable seeing as how Iroh now looked much younger.

Iroh smiled. "It's me Zuko. It's Iroh. Cobra here did something and made me younger." Zuko gaped (he does that a lot). "Is he really Zuko?" Iroh faced me and nodded. "I have examined his scar and he is definitely Zuko." I nodded and at last sheathed my sword.

I walked up to Zuko. "Hello Zuko. My name is Cobra. Cobra Hintro. Nice to meet you." I reached out my hand and Zuko shook it. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." "It's ok. I would have done the same if I were you." He looked me over with his eyes. "Is what I heard about you true?" "What do you mean?" He was silent for a moment before asking. "Can you really control the elements of the legendary Hintro?" I grinned. "Why don't I just show you?" I turned around and took three steps forward.

I focused darkness into my right hand and formed an orb, which I threw at a nearby tree. It ripped tight threw the poor tree. I looked at Zuko, and saw him gaping. I sighed and turned back around.

I formed an orb of light in my left hand and threw it at another tree. It exploded and destroyed the tree. I didn't have to turn around to know Zuko was probably gaping.

I focused lightning to pointer finger and pointed at the ground. Black lightning, or shadow lightning, shot out of it. I faced Zuko.

"What about fusion?" Zuko asked. I smiled. "Your uncle looks young again right?" He nodded. "Eleven hundred men attacked us three days ago. We were about to be beaten, when I fused us, creating the form you saw earlier today. The power of the fusion was strong enough to kill all eleven hundred of the men."

I lifted up my right wrist and showed Zuko the tattoo. "When we defused, I gained a new type of fire, and Iroh gained some youth. I can now change back into that fused form whenever I want, without having to actually fusion."

That conversation would probably have lasted a while longer. If not for the eleven men that suddenly charged in. I noticed them immediately and jumped to the left. It was no use, they surrounded us.

One of the men stepped forward and started speaking. "Cobra Hintro. Iroh and Zuko of the royal family. You are all under arrest." I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter.

"Hahahaha! Hahaha!" They let me laugh. I started to cry. I finally got myself under control. "Please. Eleven hundred of your men couldn't take us down. Do you really think eleven of you can?"

He stepped forward and tried to slap me, which I avoided. He started to laugh, and I backed away slowly. When he finally stopped laughing he said "Those fools were our underlings. We are the fire nations royal destroyers. We each could destroy half that army. You will fight us all starting now!"

He jumped forward and slashed me with his sword. I dodged backwards and unsheathed my own sword. I looked at my chest, and saw he had still managed to cut me. These guys were tough.

"Haha. May as well give up Hintro." The leader said this. I became furious. "Relax. Don't give up!" The voice said. I forced myself to relax and swung my sword.

The battle seemed to go one for days, when in fact it was probably an hour. I had just killed the fifth man. When I was slashed on both my arms, effectively stopping my bending.

"Aarg!" I yelled out as blood poured out of both my arms. "Cobra!" I looked and saw Iroh, in nearly as bad a shape as I was. He had a huge cu on his head that was leaking white fluid.

A soldier stopped in front of me. He kicked me between my legs and I fell to the ground coughing. "Do you give up? Or do I have to take you head and arms to the firelord as gift?"

I looked right at him. "I will never give up! It's time for round two!" I focused my energy into my tattoo. There was a flash of blue light, and I felt myself change. I stood up. I am Zinkro Milantro.

"Haha! Idiot boy! We've been expecting this!" I heard laughing from behind me. I turned and saw the five men I killed getting back up.

"What?!! Impossible! I killed them!" I focused and formed a boomerang of dead lightning (the lightning firebenders can use) and threw it at the men, who dodged and surrounded me. The second round had begun.

I formed a dark aura around my body and charged the six men. One by one I cut there heads off. Until I came to the leader.

I was bleeding, and in shock. Even with the power of my fused form I was no match. I glanced behind me to see Iroh on the ground out cold, almost dead, and Zuko being attacked by the other five men, and looking as bad as me.

I jumped with all my might and leapt over the head of the surprised man and landed behind Zuko. We stood back to back. His scar was badly damaged, making it look like he had no eye there at all. We were both panting heavily. We both knew we couldn't take four men, let alone six.

The six man entered the circle. "Hintro and Zuko. If you continue to resist we will be forced to kill you both. What will you do? The dragon of the west can no longer protect you. He is dead." Zuko was silent. I forced myself to look at Iroh and saw he had a sword threw his chest. I lost control.

"You bastards! We will never join you and we will never give up! Ever!" "Yah! Burn in hell you asstards!" I can't take credit for the second part, that was Zuko. The man laughed. "Have it your way then!" He snapped his fingers. "Destroy them! Attack to kill!"

The men charged at us. I blocked the sword of one only to be cut by and burned by the flaming sword of another. It was then my armor chose to give out. With a loud bang, it shattered, leaving me only in my bloodstained blue cloak.

Zuko slashed at the two men who attacked him, and was cut in the chest. We both collapsed to the ground, drained of all our energy. "Join us now or die!" I looked at Zuko and saw a look of respect in his eyes. My body flashed purple for a second and suddenly I was myself again. I am Cobra Hintro.

I gasped. "You're better off killing us!" He frowned. "As you wiiish!" He slammed his sword down on me. I rolled to dodge and barely succeeded. He laughed. He was playing with me.

"Prince Zuko, you are the shame of your country!" He snarled. "No! you all are! Your war gains nothing! You are all so blinded by blood you can't see the truth!" I smiled. Even in the face of death Zuko was strong.

"Die!" Two swords found themselves suddenly embedded deaply into my chest. "Die!" Two sword were slammed into Zuko's chest. "Aaaah!" I couldn't bear the scream Zuko yelled out. I focused all my energy, my very soul, and suddenly found myself standing up.

"So the freak still has some fight left in him eh? Exterminate the traitors!" They began the final charge at me. There was only one thing I could do now. Fuse with Zuko.

I ducked down and grabbed his arm. "Zuko! We are going to fuse. Focus on me and we can't lose." He nodded his head shallowly, gasping and coughing up blood at the effort. I pulled with all my existence and focused my life force into the fusion. Suddenly we were bathed in a golden light and everything stopped.

A figure walked out of the darkness around us and smiled. It was the man from my past. I still didn't know who he was. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations my young friend. You have achieved the second greatest level of fusion. True fusion" I was puzzled.

"What do you mean true fusion? I though I already had true fusion?!" He shook his head. "What you had was physical fusion. You fused with Iroh, but your minds were still almost separate. True fusion is what you have just achieved. When your mind and body is completely in sync with another, you truly fuse. As you have seen, physical fusion is strong, but can be beaten. True fusion is twenty thousand times as powerful. The benefits afterwards will be chosen by the both of you. The tattoo will be around your heart. It's time to do it now. Grab Zuko's hand and place it against your own. Then push with your other hand and pull with the first hand."

He started to disappear. "Wait! You said second strongest level of fusion! What is the first?" As he disappeared he said, in a grim sounding voice "Let us hope you never find out". He left me angry and wondering as he faded away. I realized now was not the time to be mad at him. We had to fuse, and we had to fuse now.

I placed Zuko's left hand on my right. I pushed with my left hand against his right. I focused all my existence into the fusion. A golden aura surrounded us, and suddenly we were pushed together, fusing us.

I was dressed in black and yellow armor. A violet shirt and a pair of white parent underneath it. I am Suino Wrekon. I am the true fused form of Zuko and Cobra.

The six men surrounding me had terrified expressions on there faces. Clearly they had not expected a fusion of Cobra and Zuko. I smiled and picked up the Blerion sword off the ground. It was covered in blood. I snarled and in the blink of an eye had sliced off the head of the man closest to me. I grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket as he fell and used to wipe off the blood from the sword. "Thanks for the handkerchief." I whispered.

The chief man looked terrified. I shrugged my shoulders. "I needed a handkerchief. That's what you get for dirtying my sword." He regained his composure. "Do whatever it takes! Kill him!" I laughed and relaxed into my fighting stance. The battle was one.

I ran at the men and focused darkness and fire into the sword, causing it to shoot out sparks of black flame, or hell fire. Hell fire is an evil type of fire because it can destroy even metal and is impossible to put out, meaning you have to be very careful when using it.

I smiled at the blood that flowed out of the men's bodies as I beheaded them one by one. Finally, it was only the leader and myself remaining. I approached him. He backed against a large rock in the area. "Stay away from me! Please!" I reached out and picked him up by his throat and held him in the air.

"Did you show _us_ mercy? Did you stop when we asked you to?" I tightened my grip on his throat. "No. You did not. Now it's time to die. I'll see you in hell you bastard." I tightened my grip as much as possible. I grabbed the sword he held in his head and sliced his head off with it.

I tossed the body aside, picked up the head and stabbed it threw with the sword. I went over to Iroh, who lay on the ground and began to cry. "Iiiiiirrrrrrrooooooohhhhhh!" I placed a hand on his chest. That's when I heard a shallow breath pass his body. He was still alive. I heard the voice in my head "Focus heart lightning, light and white lightning into his body. If he is still alive he will be completely healed." I closed my eyes and called upon heart lightning, pure light and white lightning. I focused them all into his body. His wounds healed before my eyes. His heart beat quickened and breathing became slow and strong. He opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked. I smiled. "It's me Iroh. Cobra. Cobra and zuko. We fused together and created the warrior you are seeing right now." He smiled. I put my hand on his head. "Rest for now Iroh. You need your strength." He nodded slightly. "How did you do it? How did you save me? I was sure I was going to die. I even saw god. He had great tea." I slapped him lightly on the head.

"You jerk! I was worried about you dieing and all you can think about is tea?! What is wrong with you? Are you senile or something?" His smile grew even wider. He placed his hand on my arm. "I just had to make sure you were in there Cobra." I sighed. "Please get some rest Iroh. I healed you by combining heart lightning, white lightning and light. I used the energy resulting from the combination to restore you." He smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep on the grass. We defused right then.

Suddenly I found myself standing next to Zuko. We were surrounded by light. We both heard a voice say. "Pick your benefits! You get two benefits each!" Zuko immediately announced his first benefit. "Rid me of my scar!" His scar healed right before my eyes, leaving his face without marks. I announced my first benefit. "Heal us both and give us increased healing speed!"

All of the injuries on our bodies healed instantly and our clothing repaired itself. Zuko faced me and actually smiled. "Thank you Cobra. Now I will repay that debt." He faced forward.

"Give Cobra the power to firebend!" I gasped as I suddenly felt immense power flow through me. I formed a ball of fire in my hands. "Thank you Zuko. Now I'll get my last benefit." I thought for a moment before smiling. There was something I had always wanted to do.

"Give Zuko and me the power to turn into dragons and back again at will!" It was Zuko's turn to gape. Suddenly we felt a warm sensation spread throughout our bodies. "It is done! Use your benefits well!"

We suddenly appeared back infront of Iroh. I felt a stinging on my left wrist and golden tattoo with the name Suino Wrekon on it appeared. Zuko and I and nodded to each other and packed up our stuff which we then put back onto the dragons and falcon, which had flown away during the battle and had come back when they saw me and Zuko fuse. I used the handkerchiefs from the soldiers as well as to big sticks to make a stretcher. After putting Iroh onto the stretcher and securing it to Bleria. Zuko climbed onto the falcon and wetook flight. After twelve minutes of flying we saw a mountain ahead. The strange part was that it looked like it was a temple of some kind.

I strained my eyes as we approached and was able to make out a white shape. It was moving. We had finally found the avatar.

**Author's Note- I hope you enjoyed chapter. R and R please. I listen and try to respond to reviews. Now it's poll time, if you want to vote you can. This pole will remain open until my next update in 2 weeks (or later sadly if my computer messes up again). **

**Poll: Who should cobra be with? (I have someone in mind, but if you guys say you don't want the person I am thinking of, I'll try to make who you do want as his love interest)**

**Ty Lee**

**2. Azula**

**3. Toph **

**4. Oc (A new character I will make from scratch)**

**5. someone else**

**Vote one time each please and please do vote. This is zapper9 sighning off. See ya next chapter.**


	5. Important Notice

**Avatar Notice**

Ok, first thing, no I am not dead. I am very sorry for the huge delay, but due to my computer crashing and writers block, I am at a standstill. Looking over the current story, I realize I could do a lot better. I'm going to create poll. Do you think I should?:

Rewrite it. I have a lot of new ideas I'd like to put in, it would restructure the story and change the timeline of it. MY OC would still be in it, and so would the avatar gang.

OR

Try to continue on. I am having trouble, but if you guys want me to I will try.

Please vote. Your votes will determine the future of this story. The poll will remain open until the end of February.


End file.
